Special Delivery
by That Guy Who Died
Summary: AU songfic to the Offspring's "Special Delivery" Concerns Karasu and Kurama.


Author's note: This is a songfic to the Offspring's "Special Delivery". It is very AU, and takes place as if the Dark Tournament in which Kurama killed Karasu had never happened. Also, don't trip over the plot twists! And don't ask me why Karasu drives a VW Beetle. Disclaimer: I wish I owned YYH. I also wish I owned the Offspring. But I don't. This is purely for your enjoyment. Notes: Lines from the song will be =italicized=  
Special Delivery  
  
=Hey now, do you see me down the way?= The engine hummed quietly as the small dark blue car moved slowly, just barely keeping pace with the redhead walking beside it. This long walk home had become so.routine. =Been watching you every day.= Kurama's face was tight, but he refused to give the driver of the Beetle the pleasure of a harried glance through the tinted window. Instead, he looked straight ahead as he walked. He had called the police about the dark car that followed him home, and then proceeded to sit at the curb for several hours, but the Bug had always been gone by the time the cruisers arrived. The law had long ceased listening to his pleas for help. =My car on your street is where I stay. I know you better that way= Karasu smiled as Kurama furtively opened his door and walked inside. Soon.tomorrow.oh how he longed to bruise that beautiful pale skin. =One day I'll be meeting you for real.you'll feel bad like I feel.= A low laugh rose in the demon's throat as he remembered the hopelessness in the kitsune's eyes. =And I'll blow you away. (You're gonna fall for me. You're gonna fall for me.) And the voices tell me to blow you away.= This time Karasu did not drive away. He remained parked across the street from Kurama's house all night. The next morning, for the first time, he exited the car, and walked to Kurama's front door, raising a long-fingered hand to the knocker. =Hey now, I'm knocking on your door.= His other hand was behind his back. The cool metal felt good against it. His finger rested lightly on the trigger. =This special delivery is yours.= Karasu smiled again, imagining the way Kurama's red hair flowed about his shoulders, envisioning the shock in those beautiful green eyes. =My infatuation is true.= Kurama opened the door. =Hello, got something for you!= Karasu brought the gun up and pulled the trigger. =And I'll blow you away (you're gonna fall for me, you're gonna fall for me.)= Kurama's body looked so graceful, sprawled on the floor. A bloody wound was in his forehead, and the spray of blood had fallen to resemble a rose. =And the voices tell me to blow you away (You're right in front of me, you're right in front of me.)= He bent down and gripped the dead Kitsune's arm, tighter, tighter.letting go, he watched as small bruises formed. He leaned down further, inhaling the scent of Kurama's hair. =Breathing you, okay.= Three weeks later, Karasu went to visit his love's grave. =Can't break from my sins.= He stopped at the cement headstone. His fingers traced the words, 'may god rest his soul.' =.cannot pray.= He held the pleasurable memory of the despair in dying green eyes. Then- what was that? A black rose, growing on the grave? =Can't break from my sins.= But only he, Karasu, could be permitted to desecrate the tomb of his beloved. He withdrew a knife from his pocket and cut the rose, holding it in his hands and gently crushing the ebony petals. =.cannot pray.= He imagined a noise behind him, but surely it was only the wind in the trees. =But you can't kill a man when he's got no hope.= Footsteps? =You can't kill a man when he's got no hope.= He froze, gripping the rose tightly. He didn't even feel the thorns piercing his skin. =You can't kill a man when he's.= A pale hand, the wrist slightly bruised as if someone had gripped it very tightly, wrapped itself around Karasu's, and the rose began to grow. =GOD HELP ME!=  
  
Epilogue.  
  
Koenma shuffled through his paperwork, but was interrupted when Botan came into the room. "Koenma-sama, you'll never guess who I just ferried over!" "No, I won't." He grumbled. "Who was it?" "Karasu!"  
  
"Really?" Koenma asked, more to placate Botan than to satisfy his own interest. "How did he die?" "He was found in his bed, asleep.strangled to death by a black rosebush! He never even woke up to realize what was happening!"  
  
Author's Note: How did you like? I felt very surreal. Such are the results of insomnia. REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
